Tuffnut Thorston
Henrik Thorston (paternal uncle) Gruffnut Thorston (cousin) Lars Thorston (cousin) |Voiced by = T.J. Miller |First Appearance = How to Train Your Dragon |Last Appearance = "Burning Midnight" (continuity) "Shell Shocked, Part 2" (release) |Gallery = |Source = Franchise}} Tuffnut Thorston is a teenage member of the Hooligan tribe. He is the fraternal twin of Ruffnut Thorston in the movie franchise and they are constantly arguing with each other, often to the point of physical violence, though never seriously enough to separate them for too long. In the first film he's 14 years old, 17 or 18 in Dragons: Race to the Edge and 19 in How to Train Your Dragon 2. His dragon is a Hideous Zippleback named Barf and Belch, which he shares with his sister. How to Train Your Dragon Joining the same Dragon Training class as Hiccup, at first Tuff delights in taunting Hiccup over his poor performance although he doesn't have much success either due to the fact that he couldn't get along with his sister in battle. Later, however, when Hiccup displays an amazing talent for subduing the Dragons, he becomes his avid fan (often pushing and shoving Ruff to be the first to talk to him). The twins decide to help Hiccup fight the Red Death and bond with the Zippleback that had been trapped in the training arena before. To confront the Red Death, the twins mount a Hideous Zippleback, which fits their fractious relationship, the two naming the dragon Barf and Belch. Each head seems to agree with one of the twins in particular - Ruff taking Barf and Tuff Belch, and they ride it to great effect in the final battle and afterwards. Notably, they were the only ones not forced from their dragon in the final battle. DreamWorks Dragons: The Series Dragons: Riders of Berk How to Start a Dragon Academy Tuff is a Dragon Trainer of the Berk Dragon Training Academy, joining to help Hiccup train dragons. Twinsanity He experienced a brief falling-out with his sister when their conflict reaches the point where they attempt to issue separate orders to each head, Tuff in particular noting that he was tired of the two of them always sharing the same things, but eventually reconciled when Barf and Belch were in trouble, accepting that they would always share their Dragon even if they could find other individual interests. Gem of a Different Color Tuffnut then traded something to Snotlout for a stone of good fortune, which was actually a Changewing dragon egg. Tuffnut then tried to demonstrate it's good luck by jumping into a garbage pit filled with Fireworms. However he was saved by Astrid. Tuffnut then spotted a Changewing. He then came under attack by an angry Changewing who wanted it's egg back. Following the Changewings' attack, Tuffnut attempted to train one but was unable to actually find one again. Dragons: Defenders of Berk Zippleback Down Tuffnut has a more prominent role when the team attempts to disable traps that were left over from the time that they killed Dragons. After bonding with Torch, he teaches him some basic hand-signals and officially training him. Hiccup then goes to find them, only to be thrown down when Toothless' prosthetic tail was burnt off. When a forest fire appears, Hiccup almost decides that it's too late, but Ruff and Tuff figure out a way to keep the fire away from Berk by "fighting fire with fire". They returned to Berk, riding on Torch, where he leaves after saying good-bye to Tuff. Despite their amazing feat, the twins are to have learned a lesson by releasing themselves from the trap without help. Despite their combined efforts, both of them end up being trapped again. A View to a Skrill, Part 1 Tuffnut again has a prominent role. The twins and Snotlout were the prime cause in the release of the Skrill and they help Hiccup and the gang to tame it. After splitting up into two groups, the twins attempt to drive out the Skrill by causing a big explosion by Barf's gas and Belch's spark, but the plan fails. After saving Hiccup from the Skrill, they're chased by the Skrill and Hiccup and Toothless narrowly make it to block the blast of lightning with a plasma blast. The explosion was so great, it knocks the twins out of the sky and away from the group. They land on an outcrop of land and spot Alvin capturing the Skrill. They decide to follow the ship. Meanwhile, their disappearance causes the other Viking Teens to search for them, leaving all dragons but Toothless too exhausted to fly. A View to a Skrill, Part 2 Hiccup goes to find them and meets up with them on Outcast Island, where they were spying on the Outcasts. Tuff goes undercover to find out about the Berserkers' and the Outcasts' apparent truce. He then helps Hiccup to find the Skrill, but it was too late as Dagur managed to get to it first. After Hiccup duels with Dagur as well as the Skrill (after it's been freed), the twins help seal the hole and encase the Skrill in ice once again. After the chaos had ended, the twins and Hiccup return home to Berk. The Eel Effect Ruffnut is shown to be slightly more clever than Tuffnut when she convinced him to slap herself by saying that it would hurt him too (since they're twins), clearly just saying that because she enjoyed watching Tuff hurt himself. Frozen As well as this, Ruff also manages to convince Tuff that he has a tail, and can be stung by the Speed Stingers on said tail, enjoying watching him believe he was paralyzed. Dragons: Race to the Edge Three years after the end of the war with the Berserkers,Tuff, along with his sister, then started to worship Loki. Snotlout Gets the Axe Tuff also trained with Berk's officiator in how to perform weddings. However he was unable to complete his training when the officiator fell of a cliff. Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Part 1 Together with their dragon, they pranked everyone on Berk until they inadvertently found Trader Johann adrift. They went with Hiccup to search for Dagur the Deranged at the Ship Graveyard. Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Part 2 When Darkness Falls Tuff and his chicken then discovered the Night Terrors on Dragon's Edge. Tuff also named the alpha night terror, Smidvarg. When Darkness Falls Tuffnutt then believed that he was bitten by the Lycanwing and turning into one. However, it was discovered by Snotlout that he was bitten by wolf actually. Tuff also inadvertently married Ruff to Fishlegs when revealed that he trained with Berk's officiator. The Zippleback Experience Tuff and Ruff then tried to put Hiccup in danger in order to get their dragon back from it's life debt to Hiccup. They were successful in rescuing Barf, Belch and Hiccup from Ryker and Dagur. Edge of Disaster, Part 1 Tuff then assisted Astrid in defending the Edge against Ryker's and Dagur's men. Tuff then fought Ryker head on until He and Dagur's men retreated when Hiccup brought in reinforcements. Edge of Disaster, Part 2 Shock and Awe Tuff and his sister then celebrated Loki Day by playing pranks everyone. However, at the end of the day, Tuff's hut was then moved by Astrid and Stormfly. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 4 Defenders of the Wing, Part 2 Gruff Around the Edges Midnight Scrum Not Lout Saving Shattermaster Dire Straits The Longest Day Gold Rush Out of the Frying Pan Twintuition Blindsided Shell Shocked, Part 1 Shell Shocked, Part 2 Dawn of the Dragon Racers Tuff then helped Hiccup and the other riders round up Silent Sven's sheep. Following that Tuff then established the basics of Dragon Racing. Tuff and Ruff then joined Snotlout on his team Snoutnut. During the official first race, Tuff and Ruff then tried to cheat by painting a sheep black and lost to Hiccups and Fishleg's team Hiclegs. A couple of years later before the second film, Tuff then worked on improving his face paint. How to Train Your Dragon 2 In the second film, Tuff would not let his dragon be taken by Drago Bludvist. Tuff was disgusted by his sister's attraction to the Dragon trapper Eret. Following Stoick's death, Tuff rode one of the baby Scuttleclaws despite difficulty in riding them back to Berk. Personality Although never said throughout the show, Tuffnut seems to be the dominant twin. Together, he and his sister love to get into trouble, even if it means getting scolded by the chief of the village. Tuff likes the idea of Ruff being in danger (as he stated that when Ruff was on fire one time, he just watched for a while before he decided to help put her out). Tuff enjoys the chance to argue and wrestle with his sister, although it usually ends with Ruff overpowering him, either verbally or physically. He shares many similar traits with his sister. The only thing that seems to be apparent in difference, is he enjoys gross things as opposed to his sister (as seen in Gift of the Night Fury, when he smiled as Toothless put Hiccup's drool-covered helmet on his head). Despite having a close sibling relationship, Tuff is understandably frustrated when he has to share everything with his sister, but he's willing to make amends with Ruff to save his dragon. Although sharing rivalry with his sister, on occasion, he will help her if she is in trouble. He often thinks highly of his own skills, claiming that he was the world's deadliest weapon. In the television series, Tuff appears to show a thrill-seeking and masochistic personality, displaying an attraction to dangerous situations and seems to enjoy or looks forward to whatever bodily harm he receives. Like Ruffnut he often has a sick toothy smile on his face. He seems to be forgetful and perhaps more suggestible. Ruffnut and Tuffnut seem to actively cultivate the impression of being completely crazy, competing between themselves to outdo each other's outlandish behavior. This, along with downplaying their intelligence and exaggerating their difficulty paying attention, dramatically lowers everybody's expectations of them, allowing them to do virtually no work. In Total Nightmare, he and Ruff appear to be very keen on theatre, acting in a very theatrical manner and using almost Shakespearean words and phrases, which suggests they may actually be very smart. In addition, during A View to a Skrill, Part 2, not only did he decide to keep track of the Frozen Skrill on Outcast Island, he successfully went undercover as a Berserker named 'Buffnut' and avoided arousing suspicion among the Berserkers, even gaining Dagur's praise for making up a poem on the spot. Physical Appearance In both the television show and the first movie, Tuffnut wears a dark brown long furry animal vest with a very light pale green tunic that goes all the way past his hip. Around his waist, there's a brown sash-like belt that is tied around. He also wears light grey-blue pants and dark brown furry boots. On his arms, he wears a long brown arm cloth arm band that starts at his elbows and ends at his wrists. His helmet is studded with four horns: the top two are bull-like, and the bottom two resemble ox horns. Without his helmet, his long blond hair, that ends with a brownish tint, is unevenly divided in the middle and appears to look like dreadlocks, particularly in the second film his teeth are somewhat uneven. His necklace's pendent is a large claw or tooth that may have come from a dragon. He's relatively skinny and tan skin with dark-blue eyes. His vest is slightly lighter in the television series. In the second film, it is confirmed that Tuff has an older appearance as well as new clothes. As seen How to Train Your Dragon 2 , it is revealed that he has adopted a dreadlocks hairstyle. Skills and Abilities Fighting:'''Tuffnut and Ruffnut are almost equal in terms of strength and speed. They are both skilled in fighting, usually sparring violently with each other when they are arguing. In the television series, Ruff is shown to be slightly better at fighting than her brother, often overpowering him in sparring matches and duels, as well as winning verbal arguments, though he usually fails to realize that he has been defeated. Tuff is strong enough to carry his sister for a sum of time without getting too tired. It has been shown in the television series that the twins are the only ones who are not affected by Barf's gas, which can cause disorientation and a sick feeling, possibly because they are either immune or have gotten used to it. Tuffnut is shown to have an extremely high pain tolerance, perhaps the highest among the dragon riders. This can be seen when he has instructs others to attack him for his own amusement and appears to enjoy being hit at times. He has even been seen to take a rock to the head, only to end up laughing afterwards as well as taking several swings from a mace to the head from Ruffnut, which he requested, and appear to recover very quickly. As a Thorston, Tuffnut has an extremely tough skull, which allows him to endure blows to his head. Tuffnut has shown some hand-to-hand combat skills in the TV series. He managed to whack several Giant Screaming Eels with Hiccup's prosthetic leg, and he was able to fight off several armed Dragon Hunters with a broom. Tuffnut was also able to hold his ground temporarily against Ryker Grimborn, who is a much more experienced warrior. '''Stealth and Survival Skills: While his sister beats him in conflict, he has superior survival and stealth skills. He was able to stake out on his own on Dragon Island, and even managed to sneak up on a Changewing, a pretty much invisible Dragon. Intelligence: Tuff does not seem to be too bright. He's unable to sit still and pay attention without fighting and/or getting into trouble with his sister, causing most of the other Viking Teens to doubt their abilities. Often, the others of the group have to explain to him (and Ruff) when they're about to execute a plan. Despite his inability to pay attention, he always knows how to make people or dragons angry, often proving helpful for him to act as a distraction or bait. Recently in the television series, Tuff has been shown to often have outbursts of intelligence and a smarter outlook on life, alongside Ruff, revealing that the twins are much more intelligent than they initially seem. which suggests that they simply choose not to think. The twins also have a strange ability (purposely or not) to get in trouble no matter where they are, even in an empty room. Tuff, as seen when he sneaked onto Outcast Island, seems to have some ability in humor and acting, as he was able to convince Dagur that he was a Berserker and more so, for Dagur to like him even more. Tuff is also able to speak "post-lightning Snotlout" (which is gibberish that Snotlout may speak after being struck by lightning), and is the only known Viking to speak it. Dragon Training and Riding: He is moderately skilled in training dragons, as shown in several episodes. Tuff was able to spot a changewing once. Tuff was even able to sneak up on one and tie it down. Tuff trained a Terrible Terror and taught him how to ram heads with his sisters. Tuff showed impressive skills in training a Typhoomerang (Torch), despite being caught in a trap at the time as well as being able to teach him basic hand signals and simple obedience. He did well training their dragon Barf & Belch but he claims he did more of the work than his sister did. He was also able to train the Night Terrors as pets and call them. Pranking Skills: With the help of his sister they are great team to make many pranks on yaks. As shown their prank on Snotlout to believe he was going to die showing to make everyone believed. They also did some "yak-tipping". They even decided to turn their pranking skills into a profession. Acrobatics: Tuffnut has been shown to be fast enough to perform somersaults. Understanding abstract images: 'It is shown that in the episode: Buffalord Soldier, he and Ruffnut are shown to be experts at understanding abstract art and images. He was able to tell that a few drawings made a map. He was also able to guess the abstract images Ruffnut was holding. '''Officiator: '''Tuffnutt was learning to become officiator from his mentor but he never completed as his mentor jump off the cliff. Though he Cleary knew a lot then he thought as he didn't realize when Fishlegs was teaching him as he made his own sister and Fishlegs to be untruly marriage. Though he made them feel like perfect couple as they did seem to be happy at the end as Fishlegs felt very scared and uncomfortable at first though he learn the truth about Tuffnutt never completed his lessons. Relationships Ruffnut Thorston Ruffnut and Tuffnut have a strong love/hate sibling relationship. Although most of the time quarreling and fighting over trivial things in life, they show an inseparable bond with each other and rarely spend too much time apart. They both enjoy the feeling of pain, especially if the pain is inflicted on the other twin. Tuffnut in particular has even stated that he had merely watched Ruff when she was caught on fire once before deciding to help her. On occasion, Tuffnut is willing to help his sister. Tuff showed concern for her, asking her to leave Scauldy behind when the Changewings were approaching and was happily riding Belch afterwards, watching his sister who was safe, despite the sacrifice she made for Scauldy to make his escape. After she says goodbye to Scauldy she starts to feel sad, but Tuff quickly teases her about her looking like a boy, in which Tuff succeeds in making Ruff smile again. When Ruffnut is kidnapped by the Dragon Hunters, Tuffnut's main focus is to get his sister back. He even goes as far to fight Ryker head on to save her. As twins, Tuffnut and Ruffnut share a strong invisible connection towards each other. They have the ability to understand each others thoughts and ideas without speaking, as shown several times to finish each others sentences or to have the same idea at the same time. They also have the ability to stay together as they are rarely too far apart for a long time. Wherever one twin goes, the other twin is never far behind, even if they intentionally try to stay away from each other. Ruff and Tuff also work incredibly well together (when they want to) and can synchronize themselves to do the same actions at the same time. Barf and Belch Being their dragon, the twins had to share riding it. The twins care tremendously about their Dragon, although not as much as Hiccup. One head is loyal to each twin (Barf and Ruff, Belch and Tuff) and on occasion, the heads will fight each other when the twins fight each other. Usually the heads will work in unity if they feel that their riders are in danger and feel that their rider's constant quarreling is annoying. Both dragon and Rider are willing to risk their necks to save each other. Tuff even states that Barf and Belch is his "totally awesome dragon" that he shares with his "totally un-awesome sister". Several times during the television series, Barf and Belch are seen to be extremely protective of their Riders when they are in danger, as shown as they are willing to fight a several enemies, such as a wild Typhoomerang and a Scauldron, to defend Ruffnut , as well as leaving the cave on Dragon Island to search for Ruff. Despite specifically being Belch’s trainer Tuffnut does in fact care for both personalities of the dragon. During the events of 'In Dragons We Trust Tuffnut is shown hugging both Barf and Belch farewell, after Mildew’s trickery gets all dragons banished from Berk. Chicken Tuffnut first meets Chicken in When Darkness Falls. He loves his chicken and seems to be able to speak to it. When it came running to him, he understood that it was telling him Ruff had been captured by the Dragon Hunters. Right before he attacked Ryker, Tuff threw the chicken down the cliff to help fight the Dragon Hunters. He shown to be quite over protective of her but he kind of treats her more then pet as it was his girlfriend. He also kissed her once. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Not a lot of screen time is shown between the twins and Hiccup. Most of the time, they follow Hiccup's commands, although not always done in the right way. On occasion, they disobey him or misinterpret his orders. Despite Hiccup doubting their abilities most of the time, he acknowledges their abilities to work together if they want to. He gains respect for the twins when they figure out the idea to "fight fire with fire" and Tuffnut's ability to train Torch. Although finding them annoying from time-to-time, Hiccup is shown to care for them as he and the other Viking Teens attempt to find them after their disappearance and was relieved to find out that Ruff and Tuff were both okay. He also acknowledges their decision to follow Alvin's ship to spy on him. They also care about Hiccup, (even though it's hard to tell), like when they, along with the other Riders, were very happy to see that he was alive after the battle with the Red Death and when he fell down a hole. When Hiccup ascends to become the new chief of the Hooligan tribe, Tuffnut can be seen cheering for him. Astrid Hofferson Although they rarely interact in the show or movie, they remain neutral to each other and will work together when it comes to it. Most times, Astrid will get angry if they do something wrong, especially if it's because they're not paying attention or just being silly. Like Hiccup, she doubts their abilities as Dragon Trainers due to their inability to pay attention, once stating 'You know, we don't have ''to bring them every time', although it is assumed that she gained respect towards the twins when they put out the fire and trained Torch. On occasion, she will punch Tuff if he angers her, although Astrid is never shown on-screen to hit Ruffnut. Astrid was one of the Vikings who attempted to find the twins after they were blasted out of the sky. It is presumed that off-screen, she had attempted to find them although Stormfly soon grew exhausted, showing that she does indeed care for the twins. Snotlout Jorgenson Snotlout and the twins share a close relationship. Often times, the twins will follow Snotlout and act as one of his supporters when he bullies Hiccup and possibly Fishlegs as well in the first film. In the game, they listen to Snotlout's plan to cheat in the competition against Hiccup/Astrid. Snotlout often thinks the twins are incredibly dumb and in return, they sometimes exclude Snotlout from their ideas, as seen during Auvandil's Fire . Although sometimes siding with Snotlout, they occasionally bully him back, like how they fooled him into thinking he was dying . Tuff also made things up when Snotlout was pursuing his sister by telling him that she likes terrible terrors.How to Train Your Dragon 2'' Deleted Scene: The Outhouse Scene It's presumed that Snotlout had attempted to find the twins (as stated by Hiccup) after they disappeared after being blasted out of the sky, which shows his apparent caring personality towards them. Fishlegs Ingerman Fishlegs and the twins rarely show any screen time together. Sometimes, the twins are seen to bully Fishlegs because of his size, although Fishlegs bests the twins in terms of knowledge. The twins, particularly Tuff, find it annoying that Fishlegs knows a lot of things. Fishlegs attempted to find the twins after they were blasted out of the sky, along with Meatlug, but ends up over-exhausting his dragon. Even so, he offered to join Hiccup on his search again and shows worry when Hiccup tells him that there was no sign of them. Just like Snotlout, Tuff played pranks on Fishlegs when he was pursuing his sister by telling him that his sister had a sixth toe. Stoick the Vast Stoick is well aware that the twins are capable of causing dangerous accidents and pranks, as well as notorious for causing mischief. Ruff and Tuff show a level of respect for Stoick, possibly because he's Hiccup's dad, but also like to make fun of him when he's not around. He's the one who possibly created the saying "Where there's smoke, there's the twins". In How to Train Your Dragon 2, Tuffnut and the other Dragon Riders were deeply saddened by Stoick's death, and fired a flaming arrow to Stoick's ship, showing that he had always respected and honored his chieftain. Windshear Following its attack, Tuff became infatuated with Heather's Razorwhip, Windshear. Tuff loved its style and was even willing to marry it. He almost did, thinking he was dreaming until Heather snapped him out of it. Meatlug Tuffnutt have shown to agreed with Snotlout that Meatlug is a slow dragon making Meatlug feel upset about herself. He even shown to have good relationship with her when he had made Fishlegs and Ruffnut got married by accident and she called Meatlug his sister. He even play with by making Meatlug a bull cow ride. Trivia *Tuffnut is a character from the book How to Train Your Dragon, but Ruffnut is an original character created for the film. *The twin's names may indicate the phrase "Rough and Tough." *In the video game, it's said that Tuff is the older twin by five minutes, but Ruff is slightly taller. *They appear to be based off of Jackal and Hyena from Gargoyles *Tuff appears to have a favorite blanket, as it is seen and heard many times in the series: "Give it back, it's my blanket!", although it was always said while he was sleeping, or possibly, dreaming. *In the books, Tuff has the same name as his father (Tuffnut Senior), so his name in the Book Series is Tuffnut Junior, which, ironically, means his name would be T.J Thorston, the same first name as his voice actor. **Tuffnut is also an only child in the books. *While Tuffnut is shown eating chicken early on in the series and the first film, he seems to no longer do so since he befriended Chicken. *Tuff's vest is a different shade of gray in the series. *Tuff is the only character from the movie who did not appear in any of the Racing for the Gold clips. *Ruff and Tuff are one of the only Vikings on Berk who has a known sibling in this case, each other. Other only known Viking siblings Dagur and Heather, and Ryker and Viggo. *Ruff and Tuff are one of the only Vikings on Berk to have more than two horns on their helmets (The twins have four horns). The only other person to have more than two horns on their helmet is Mildew with six horns (but he joins the Outcasts later on). *Tuffnut gets far less focus and screen time than his sister in the sequel movie. *Tuff is the only known Viking that speaks "Post-Lightning Snotlout" (which is a gibberish language developed by Snotlout after he has been struck by lightning, allegedly a dozen times) *Both Ruff and Tuff have trained a large dragon and later released into to the wild. It's also possible that the dragons they trained (Torch by Tuff and Scauldy by Ruff) are counterparts to each other. **Scauldy was trained by Ruff, Torch was trained by Tuff. **Scauldy is a Tidal Class dragon (dwells within the water and sprays water), while Torch is a Stoker Class dragon (dwells on land and manipulates fire and air to attack). **Scauldy was hostile and a danger to the Viking Teens, while Torch was more civil and friendly from the beginning. **Scauldy was the one who was saved by Ruff and Torch was the one who saved Tuff. *The twins seem to show a level of intelligence when they caught the Eel Pox in The Eel Effect, doing experiments on air resistance, inventing ice cream, and speaking with advanced vocabulary. *In the episode Smoke Gets in Your Eyes, he develops a crush on a mace he dubs Macey. This is still carried on in Race to the Edge. **In Twintuition Macey 'dies' in an attempt to hold back the flood gears to save the Riders, and is given a proper Viking Funeral in a water trough. *It is possible that Tuffnut has either a tattoo on the left side of his body, or a birth mark that looks like a tattoo, on the left side of his body. **This is revealed in the first movie, by a fire, when Fishlegs gasps: "Your mom let you get a tattoo?" Tuff's return is "No, it's a birthmark!" but Ruffnut challenges his statement with "No way, I've been with you since birth, and I've never seen a birthmark!" Tuff's return is, "That's because you've never been on my left side before." ***It may be a birthmark, as, so far as we know/have seen, Ruff is always on Tuff's right side. **The mark is not seen, as the camera is intentionally panned away; possibly to prevent from encouraging teenage tattoos, or to create an aura of mystery, or because Tuff was making it all up... *It is revealed that Tuffnut once trained to be an officiator, but he never completed his training since his mentor jumped off a cliff. *Tuffnut eyes are grey in Race to the Edge, but elsewere, his eyes are blue. *Tuff and Ruff both reference things from modern day such as hospitals and sliced bread for humorous effect. Memorable Quotes How To Train Your Dragon Gift of the Night Fury Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon How to Train Your Dragon (Video Game) Dragons: Riders Of Berk }} Dragons: Defenders of Berk Dawn of the Dragon Racers How to Train Your Dragon 2 Dragons: Race to the Edge Appearances References External link * * Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Viking Teenagers Category:Dragon Trainers Category:Hooligans Category:Characters Category:Dragon Riders Category:How to Train Your Dragon (film) characters Category:How To Train Your Dragon 2 Characters Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Characters Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Characters Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Characters Category:How to Train Your Dragon (TV series) characters Category:House Thorston Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Images from How to Train Your Dragon (film) Category:How To Train Your Dragon 2 Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Category:School of Dragons Category:School of Dragons Characters Category:Humans Category:How to Train Your Dragon (film)